Presently there is a need for what may be termed low cost housing and buildings. The building and construction industry has attempted to solve such problems by deliberately reducing the overall quality of such structures to the absolute minimum acceptable standards. However, in so doing whatever savings in money are realized are those which are primarily attributable to the cost of materials employed and the elimination of certain features which, although desirable, are not considered essential to the utility of the overall structure.
The reason that savings are limited to such areas is because the employment of skilled tradesmen, at the construction site, for the cutting and fitting of the various components requires the payment of the same hourly rate of pay even though the resulting structure may be considered "low cost."
There have been other attempts to reduce costs as by the construction of prefabricated structures within a factory and then transporting such prefabricated structure to its intended site. However, this method requires the expense of moving such prefabricated structures (with attendant possibilities of damage thereto) and is further limited to the construction of prefabricated structures which can be physically accommodated within the factory.
Further, prior art attempts at mass production of building structures, as by prefabrication of component portions thereof, have generally followed the basic building practices heretofore established for many years. That is, the conventional wall plates, wall studs, sheeting, exterior siding and interior wall finishing is employed for constructing the prefabricated component portions. Except for a few basic departures, most of which employ the geodesic principle, resulting in dome-like configurations, the prior art has not made any significant attempts to combine the advantages of easily and quickly erectable structures with the concept of minimizing the required material for building such structures as by developing component configurations which will maximize the stress carrying capabilities of such components.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and described is primarily directed to the solution of the above and other attendant problems.